


Serpent

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blackmail, Forced Shame, Goretober 2019, I had to end it earlier than I would've liked rip, Manipulation, Medusa being her usual evil self, Referenced Justin/Giriko, Snakes, Talk of being 'ruined', Vomiting, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “I have a job for you and rejecting isn’t an option.” Justin laughed, a sharp mocking noise that was tasted unfamiliar on his tongue. It wasn’t like him to lose his professionalism, but he couldn’t help himself. He’d never follow a witch’s instruction and rejection most certainly was an option, he’d let her kill him before he’d listen to her. He had standards.---Goretober 2019! - Day 4: Witch





	Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those fics I'm sad won't really see the light bc there's no real ship in it... Anyone who does run across this though, hopefully you enjoy! It was a cool concept to explore and I kinda wish I had more time with it!

“I’ve heard you have a rather… intimate relationship with one of my dear sister’s finest.” Justin jumped out of his skin and turned sharp on his heel to face the witch perched up high on the wall besides him. He wasn’t expecting to see anyone on his walk home, much less someone up on the towering walls smiling down at him. It was jarring, it was scary, he felt something one could almost call fear prickle under his skin as he looked at the smiling woman raise her hands in mock innocence. His blade came out immediately, not waiting for a second to try and decipher her intentions or figure out what the cryptic words meant. He didn’t care that she was showing that she was disarmed. He knew she wasn’t actually. Witches always had an inherent magic around them, they were never truly disarmed, just like he was never truly disarmed carrying his weapon form inside him. 

“Now now, there’s no need to be so violent off the bat, I have no plans to hurt you.” Justin scoffed, even if he believed that (which he most certainly didn’t), just her presence in this town proved she was looking to stir up trouble. This violent reaction wasn’t done out of fear of his own safety, but for the safety of everyone in this town. She seemed to realize his silent resolve to fix this, to do his assigned job and not wait for whatever offer she had for him. Her smile dropped into a disapproving frown and before Justin could even blink a giant snake burst from the ground.

His blade sliced to the side and ripped a spray of hot black blood from the serpent's side. The burning iron scent made his throat burn as he ducked under it’s coiling body before it could pull tight. He had been briefed about this witch before. Medusa, she had apparently been the one to start all this madness, to throw the entire world into despair just for the fun of it. Anger started to lick at his soul and he moved to transform into his taller form, a form where he could reach the cocky witch and rip out her traitorous soul. A more cautious part of him warned that she probably knew a fair amount about him too, that she had to have approached him for a reason and should be taken as the serious threat she was. 

It was only a moment of hesitation, a moment of rethinking and trying to decide the best way to go about this. It was something he was supposed to do, something that only made sense to do. Her snake darted around his and pulled tight, lifting him up to her, high off the ground where it’d be impossible for him to fully transform. She did know about him. The way she was positioning them proved that she had prior knowledge here. Justin’s nose wrinkled up in disgust and he tried to fight against the tightening ring of scaly muscles. It was no use, he could feel the thing’s jaw smile from behind him and thick strands of bitter venom drip onto his face in warning. He’d die if he didn’t play nice, it’d bite him and his blood would clot, his muscles would melt from a toxic degradation and there’d be no saving him. 

Falling limp he let her snake wrap around and cradle him in a way that she could bring him close without worrying about being attacked. It was humiliating, being on his back, his vulnerable stomach exposed in front of a witch who was looking at him with such a malicious pleasure. He should’ve expected this, he should’ve known that the witch who had awoken the kishin himself would be cunning and would only appear if she knew she had the upper hand to trap him. He felt like an idiot, he had been tricked here, he should’ve run to get back up of some sort, he should’ve fully transformed off the bat and trapped her within a cage of gates. Trying to pull himself out of the possibilities that were expired and now impossible he bit his tongue and waited for his next opening.

“You aren’t really one for talking, are you executioner? Do you pride yourself in being above talking to someone like me?” Glaring horribly Justin tried to rip his arms out from the snakes grasp, completely forgetting about the situation he was in with his anger. The snake was quick to remind him, it's sharp teeth dripped little beads of venom and poked against his stomach, daring to puncture and end it just like that. He went still again, relenting some of his pride for the sake of survival. The blow to his ego wasn’t small, but it did manage to get the snake’s head to pull back enough that he could see Medusa’s face again. She looked about as unamused with him as he was with her. Good. He didn’t appreciate her acting like they weren’t enemies. 

“Well I guess we’ll forget the pleasantries then. I have a job for you and rejecting isn’t an option.” Justin laughed, a sharp mocking noise that was tasted unfamiliar on his tongue. It wasn’t like him to lose his professionalism, but he couldn’t help himself. He’d never follow a witch’s instruction and rejection most certainly was an option, he’d let her kill him before he’d listen to her. He had  _ standards _ . He wouldn’t just listen to whoever had a command for him. Her smile came back, this time sharp and malicious, and her snake wrapped around him tighter. 

“Oh little one I am not joking here, you're only showing your painfully young age by thinking you have any control in this situation.” The snake’s grip was getting painfully tight and Justin couldn’t stop himself from making a strained noise of discomfort when he felt some of his organs press against each other and his spine. It was getting hard to breath and he kicked his legs slightly, an unconscious response that betrayed his desperation for survival. He was willing to let himself be crushed if there was no other option, but that still wasn’t his first choice, he was still going to struggle if that’s what it came down to. It looked like that was what it was coming down to… 

“Don’t cry baby executioner, you don’t have to die, I won’t hurt you if you just listen, it’s not even a dangerous job.” Justin’s mouth opened to respond but all that came out was a strained wheeze, he was being held far too hard to get enough air to form words. His entire body was shaking, desperately looking for an escape before it’d be forced to relent and squish into a bloody pulp. A couple tears squeezed out and Medusa finally released just a bit of the pressure, seemingly realizing that he really would die and ruin her plans if she didn’t ease up.

“I would never work for Lord Death’s enemy.” His statement didn’t sound all that convincing considering it was accentuated with horrible coughs and wheezes, but the point was there. He was committed to staying loyal, even at the cost of his life. Which she honestly should’ve been expecting, what did she think a Death Scythe was? Just any old powerful weapon? How did she think this was going to work out for her? 

“Yes I was scared you’d say that… but the truth is we aren’t enemies here. I’m trying to help you. I’ll tell you were Arachne is hiding in return for a favor.” It was an offer that made Justin’s ears perk up in interest, he knew how valuable that information was and how important it’d be to know… but he also knew if Medusa was offering it to just him and not the academy in general it was probably horseshit. He wasn’t as much as a fool as people seemed to believe and if it weren’t for the fact that he couldn’t care less what people thought of him, he’d probably be offended that she thought she could trick him so easily. 

“I knew you were stubborn but this is just sad… let it be known I gave you a choice here Death Scythe.” Justin’s face twisted into a confused expression and he tried to lean back as Medusa hand suddenly darted forward and crammed into his mouth. For a second there was just silence as Justin tried to put together what on earth had just happened, but as soon as he did the disgust came over him like a tidal wave and he tried to kick himself away. Medusa wasn’t interested in letting that happen and she kept her fingers deep in his throat as if that wasn’t something uncomfortable or uncommon for her to do. Justin made a move to bite down, to try and break bones and force her to cut it out, but before he could he felt something gross and slimy drop down the back of his throat. 

The full body gag he gave in response didn’t deter Medusa at all, even when he started drooling enough that he was basically a faucet she only forced her fingers in deeper and dropped a few more of the sticky creatures down. He was heaving at this point, his body trying everything to reject what was most certainly poison or at the very least something equally dangerous. Her hand finally retreated and he vomited immediately, distressed to see only bile and mucus come up. Whatever she had forced down his throat was gone, it was already inside him. Looking up at her with a wet ruined face his pupils shrank in fear, scared to hear what she had just done to him. 

“Go see my sister and bring her boy toy back to me, I need her as disarmed as possible.” shaking his head in confused rejection he tried to wiggle out of the snakes grasp again, desperate to run away or at the very least wipe off all the tears and snot that had gathered on his face with that less than pleasant experience. Medusa held him tighter, scolding him and forcing him back to attention. 

“If you want to keep that sinful darkness inside of you a secret and not be expelled from your precious academy I’d suggest you go find him now.” With that Medusa’s snake set him gently down, back onto the sidewalk and pushed him along encouragingly. He stared up at her in a silent shock, waiting to hear this was some kind of cruel joke or something. There was of course no answer, her golden eyes gleamed in the darkness, waiting for him to make his next move. Looking around himself he desperately searched for anyone else who could’ve possibly seen what had happened before biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

“If I do it, what will happen with whatever you put inside of me?” Medusa smiled in satisfaction, more than pleased with the promise of obedience. He tried to ignore how sick that expression made him. He felt dirty and sinful but he wasn’t sure what else he could do here. He didn’t want anyone else to know what she had done to him, what she had done that had apparently made him unworthy of being a part of the academy. 

“I’ll get rid of it. You’ll be perfectly back to normal and happy with your Death Scythe friends again as soon as you’re done.” Justin didn’t believe her even a little bit, but with no other option he bowed in ascent. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you think the end is a metaphor for something, you're right. If you don't know what I'm talking about don't worry about it, you probably don't want to know what it means anyway. Anyway 4 days down! Hopefully they keep getting better from here ouo)9


End file.
